Masaru's First Hospital Care
'Participants:' Yamanaka Akatori, Senji Kesin, Geikami Masaru, Inuzuka Unaru 'Title: Masaru's First Hospital Stay.' Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -Running the typical ninja highway to the hospital he only slightly shifted the sleeping teen on his back. His run was fairly smooth and probably didn’t even disturb him as he landed down in front of the hospital doors. His hair and body were wet and he had the smell of smoke on him. He felt the throbbing on the back of his head from that kick the other had thrown at him just before the end of the simple spar match they had but he ignored it for how. He heard his two pups land behind him in light splashes of water. He glanced at them before motioning with his head to the side of the building, both out of the rain and allowing them not to have to be going into the one place he despised. With a sigh he walks into the hospital front doors. - Guest_Akatori2: -Akatori walked down the Amegakure Medical Clinic hallway. Today she was putting in hours of her type to help heal patients. She had just finished healing a newly graduated genin of some cuts she got from shuriken practice. Her wedged boots would click agaisnt the tiled floor. Upon passing by the main entrance of the hospital, two new boys caught the corner of her olive green eye. She would turn to welcome them, her pecan ponytail, swaying as she turned. A look of shock hit her face as she saw it was Unaru with a knocked out Masaru.-"Oh my..hurry Unaru, room 11." -Aka pointed at the door with the big number '11' on it as she hurried over to speak to another medical-nin. She was quick with him, telling him to check in after she treats him, and that to keep an eye on him as he recovered. She herself then walked into the room, taking Masaru from Unaru and setting him on the hospital bed lightly.-" Hmm, what's the issue and how did this happen..."- Akatori spoke with haste as she checked his vitals- Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -Shifting him He took notice that Tori was working the shift today the scents assaulting his nose to almost sting him. Those damn chemicals in this place almost made him gag each time he walked in here, but he tried to avoid showing it too much, a scowl formed on his lips and a huff thru his nose. He heard her tell him to head to room 11 and gave a nod of his head. Shifting Masaru on his back he moved into the room that was indicated. He turned and settled the other teen onto the bed he couldn’t help it he ended up jarring the right knee he had actually dislocated in a spar. He himself winced slightly as he spoke up. “eh we did a spar and I kind of kicked him in the knee, believe it to be dislocated but he froze up, could be worse than I had hoped. Passed out from the pain.” RavynGrimm: Having caught the familiar feel of a friendly chakra signature, kesin stuck his head out of his office just as Unaru raced by. He had caught mention of a dislocated knee and shook his head as he retrieved his personal medical bag from under his desk. He slipped into the room behind Aktori, silent as per usual, and listened to the whole story. Doctor Kesin and Shinobi Kesin were to completely different mindsets. Some might even say different people entirely. With a lacing of his white gloved fingers, he'd let loose a loud series of cracks and pops from each hand, shaking his head slowly. HIs right eye, as usual, would be bandaged, the wraps going completely aroud his head. With a gentle sigh he'd place his bag on the visitor chair and pop it open. " Well then, hello Akatori, Unaru..." None of his usualy 'Tori' or 'Pup, showing yet another change in his mental state, " Are we certain it is a simple dislo.." he stopped himself midsentence, recalling that Unaru mentioned the male freezing. " Best case senario, a simple dislocation. Worst case, you snapped the tendons behind the knee and he will never walk again without assistance." As Akatori checked the youth's vitals he'd lay out sveral items on the rolling tray near-by: A roll of gauze, a few pieces of splint grade wood, local and topical anesthetic and a reflex hammer. " How long has he been out?" Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -His silver shards had glanced over when he had caught thru the haze of chemicals in this place the scent of Kesin he soon afterwards heard him talking and soon came to ask the question he went to scrub at the back of his head but clearly winced coming to rub slightly to ease the ache there. He heard the comment of it posibly being really bad… he had been careful, he had expected a simple dislocation and even had angled it right for such a thing, so the fact of it being crippling worried him. His voice finally came out, no infliction but his eyes showed the bit of worry on that possibility.- “not long, maybe a minute or so he passed out just as I started heading out of the training grounds with him, doesn’t take long to get here from there.” He slumped a little in his stance but it wasn’t much, his head was starting to throb but he knew whatever he had would go away on its own, a kick to the head while in shikyaku form was nothing more than a slap, he just needed to relax. He shifted away from the bed as he glanced upon the teen who was laying there as the other two no doubt would take up the space he had been in.- Guest_Akatori2: -Akatori took note of Kesin entering the room. She greeted him with a warm smile, as she finished checking the vitals of Masaru.-" He's all alive in there...no worries about the rest of him. Our issue is how we are going to fix that knee."- Hearing the tension in Unaru's voice, she turned to him and said calmly in a caring tone- "Don't worry Unaru, we are not going to let possibility two be the results."- As she eyed the supplies Kesin had already laided out she knew what he had planned to do.-" Aright Doctor, he is ready to be healed. I am here to assist with what you need." -She would give him a slight bow, as she began to be his nurse.- MadeltInkami: The boy groaned as he slightly opened his eyes, his vision blurred so he could barely make out the figures standing over him. Unfamiliar sounds traveling towards him as he began to come to, his brow scrunching up before blinking a few times struggling to get his eyes fully opened and focused. He could hear the voice of the shinobi that not long ago was leading him on a mission with two other genin. Two other genin...the thought raced through his head as he began to add figures to their silhouettes he pictured in his head. His eyelids closing as he began to remember..Reika..and..Una.."Una.." He said as he opened his eyes again. He could remember now as he finally realized where he was. Even though he had only been out for a couple minutes it felt much longer to him as he had been trapped in his own mind since the moment he froze in the training grounds. He tried to sit up a bit as he winced in pain. "Ngh.." RavynGrimm: Nodding towards the Inuzuka, he'd remove from his bag an ugly, gnarled root, tossing it his way. " Chew on it, pup, you'll feel that headache ebb away in no time." He'd smile, showing a bit of artificially sharpened canine tooth before turning to his patient who seemed to be rousing from his trauma induced stupor. Moving to take his place at the patients bedside, he'd roll his chair to the lower half of the bed. right hand already coated in a chakra scalpel. he'd cut away the youth's pant leg just beneath the damaged knee, the fabric falling away to revealed the already brusing kneecap. The scalpel quickly faded to a dull greenish glow that the left hand was soon to be enveloped in as well. Placing his finger tips gently on each side of the injured limb he'd massage it gently in preperation for the swift pain he was going to have to inflict in order to heal it properly. " Nurse, please place the leather bit from my bag in the patients mouth. I'm going to have to reset this by hand beafore repairing the damage." The helaing chakra emitted from his fingers would feel warm, soothing, and would slowly begin to numb the area, though nowhere near what would be needed to kill the oncoming agony of having it reset. " Unaru, you did well to bring him here. Many would have left their opponents to the elements. Then again, i suppose that would be the pack mentality, eh?" Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -He had been watching the other teen a moment before he caught sight of something being tossed to him he snagged it and glanced down questioningly just as Kesin had spoke up about chewing on it. His eyes glanced up at him then back down at the item as if unsure for a second before giving in, he hasn’t done anything to warrant letting his paranoia going rampant and questioning it, especially within this place and others around in the process. After a moment he shifted some of it into his mouth and chewing upon one end not really caring for the idea but willing to try since it was starting to throb… As he did so his eyes trailed over to what they were happening to do. He gave a small grimace at the taste but was silent. That was the moment he heard Kesin mention what most people would do, the scowl was clear with eyes narrowing a little at the idea.- “We wanted a spar, I wanted to see how far he was in his skills and he wanted to see if he could go up against me… I had no ill feelings towards him and had no reason to do such a thing. I don’t see why people would leave a sparing partner after a injury, we… are supposed to work together after all.. right?” –The clear confusion of why one would do it was clear in his answer, when Kesin made the comment of it possibly being the pack thing… maybe it was, he was slowly looking at the village as something to protect… so why shouldn’t he at least make sure others that are considering the same thing to be helped?- Guest_Akatori2: "Yes sir.."-Akatori would nod. Even though the relationship her and Kesin shared was a bit of a confusing one, she respected him in the medical field, and would happily help with healing. She would grap the leather bit from his bag, and walk over closly to Masaru. Aka leaned down towards him, listening to him groan slightly. Feeling his forehead, she began to rub his head calmly and whisper to him, sticking the leather in his mouth-"Shh, it's okay Masaru. Relax...everything is all good. Bite down hard..it's going to be okay...me and Kesin are here to help you..relax and bit down.."-Her words were soothing like the push and pull of an ocean- MadeltInkami: Masaru sighed feeling the man numb his knee as he heard Una's reply to man's claim of what other ninja would have done in his situation. He agreed with Una that ninja should help eachother but he didnt just mean ninja from the same village, he sat and wondered, trying to take his mind off of the throbbing pain in his right knee. Why are we so separated? he asked himself. This is what it comes down to in the end..caring for someone else because they are human instead of letting a symbol that was embedded on their forehead protector be the deciding factor. After all most of the wars had nothing to do with the average ninja..it was merely a matter of the Kage's pride. The fact that one individual could choose to throw hundreds of lives away because they felt insulted sickened him. He looked Akatori in the eyes nodding as she told him everything was okay. He did as she said, biting down hard on the leather... RavynGrimm: With a look of grim determination, he'd wait until the youth's teeth were firmly planted in the leather, a peice that held markings from other patients and was always sanitized. Taking the leg in both hand, on on top of the knee, left on top and pressing down and to the right, his right moving to just below the knee, his chakra pulsing forward as though a set of floodgates had been opened, pouring it into the injured area. in a single instant both hands would be brought towards one another, a sickening snapping sound resonating as he damaged bones were forced back into place, the chakra that had been preapplied already going to work at healing the re-injured nerves to cease the apin responses being sent to the male's brain. The agonany would literally last no more than thirty seconds before going numb, and the injured flesh would already have turned an ugly yellow with spots of purple beneath. In a few more seconds even that would be gone. " Nurse, I am certain you know how to properly apply the aesthetic to the healing area, as well as splint his leg. I didn't heal the injury fully because his body still needs to work at healing a wound. If not, his body may not respond properly in the future. I'm certain you understand.." He'd move to his bag, opening up the space for Akatori to do as he had asked. A large bottle of painkillers as well as three six inch lengths of the very same root he had given unaru would be pulled out, as well as a single, empty smaller bottle. Measureing fifteen pills into the smaller bottle he'd seal it and call over his shoulder, writing down a note as he spoke, " If it is sore and throbbing, gnaw on a piece of root. It their is a shotting pain, take ONE pill. If it doesn't help after fifteen minutes, take on more. If that doesn't help within thirty, you find a medical nin or make your way here so that the injury can be checked out, alright? These are precautions that must be taken. On top of this, absolutley no strenuious activity, icluding ssparring for a week. If you feel up to it before that time frame is up, don't risk it." He had left the instructions for the pills and root on the note, as well as the hours he could usually be found in the med lab. " Akatori, I'll allow you to finish up the paper work, and make sure you clock hours for your medical training. Soon enough we'll have you learning Mystical Palm like a full medical nin, eh?" He'd toss her a hesitant smile, unsure if he was allowed to be this friendly with her. "Unaru.." he'd toss a single pill towards the male, " Take this before bed. it will help you sleep,a s well as help keep your ears from ringing tomarrow morning." That said, he turned on his heels and slipped away quicky, having been sweating bullets since speaking to Akatori. 'End Results:' Masaru having knee healed and given medications and instructions to rest for a week.